


'Biasanya.'

by Domba_Keju



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at Hurt/Comfort, Cheesy Attempt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mutual Pining, Post Break-up, This is a me s s
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domba_Keju/pseuds/Domba_Keju
Summary: 10 Oktober, masalah Wonwoo dan Junhui membuat Jihoon mengesampingkan ketidakjelasan hubungannya dengan Soonyoung. Mudah, sebetulnya, karena mantan garis miring sahabatnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.Sampai seminggu menuju pernikahan sahabat mereka, Soonyoung tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke Belanda. Ngapain?





	'Biasanya.'

10 Oktober, baru jam sembilan malam, tapi Wonwoo sudah membuka kaleng birnya yang ke delapan. Membayangkan separah apa _hangover_  yang akan dialami kawannya besok pagi, Jihoon berjengit. Di tangannya sendiri ada kaleng bir yang baru dia minum separuh, langsung dia taruh.

“Won!” Jihoon berjengit lagi, kali ini karena Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menyambar kaleng bir Wonwoo, merebut paksa dan menaruhnya jauh-jauh. “Astaga, Won, kamu udah minum berapa kaleng hah?!”

“Baru sedikiiit~” Wonwoo menggapai ke arah Soonyoung, merengek lemah. “Balikin…”

Pemuda berkacamata itu oleng, jatuh ke pangkuan Jihoon dan tidak bergerak lagi. Jihoon melotot waswas, tidak lucu kalau Wonwoo mati di pangkuannya.

“Kamu wangi, Ji,” Ternyata belum mati, Wonwoo memeluk erat pinggang Jihoon. “Mirip Jun- _ah_ …”

Lalu Wonwoo menangis, menangis dan terus menangis dalam diam. Wajahnya dibenamkan di perut Jihoon, dan sekali ini pemuda Busan itu tidak keberatan bajunya basah. Dia tahu benar rasanya ingin bersembunyi saat menangis. Kalau itu yang diinginkan kawannya, Jihoon bersedia menjadi tempat persembunyian yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo.

Hati-hati dia melepas kacamata Wonwoo, menyerahkannya pada Soonyoung untuk disimpan. Jihoon tidak pintar menghibur dengan kata-kata, mulutnya terkunci rapat saat mengusap wajah kawannya, mengelap ingusnya dengan tisu dari Soonyoung. Kepala Wonwoo dia angkat, disandarkan di bahunya. Erat, pemuda itu dia peluk lagi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, setelah Junhui pergi.

Dari dulu, Wonwoo memang lebih kurus dari Jihoon. Dan sekarang pemuda itu jadi lebih kurus lagi.

Jihoon tidak pintar menghibur dengan kata-kata, karenanya Soonyoung mengisi kekosongan tersebut. Sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo, sambil bersenandung lembut, mereka berusaha membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih baik. Saat Wonwoo terlelap, separuh badan Jihoon yang dia tindih sudah mati rasa.

“Tidur?” bisik Soonyoung.  Jihoon mengangguk sekali, masih menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Wonwoo.

“Biarin aja dulu. Bisa tolong siapin kasurnya?” Soonyoung tidak menjawab, langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan kasur Wonwoo.

Lantas hening, minus suara kendaraan dari kejauhan dan hela napas Wonwoo di lehernya. Harusnya bulan bisa dilihat dari balkon sempit apartemen mereka, tapi awan menutupinya. Itu membuat Jihoon bertanya-tanya, apa di tempat lain, Junhui bisa melihat bulan dengan jelas?

Memangnya Junhui ada dimana?

***

“Jadi,”

“’Jadi’ itu kata yang digunakan untuk menyatakan kesimpulan, Kwon. Bukan kata yang tepat untuk membuka percakapan.”

“Ji, _please._ ”

Jihoon memasang senyum miring, meremukkan kaleng bir kosong sebelum membuangnya ke kantung sampah. Setelah membawa Wonwoo ke kamarnya, dia dan Soonyoung kembali ke balkon apartemen mereka untuk beres-beres. Sampah yang dibuat Wonwoo bukan hanya kaleng bir.

“Mau ngomong apa, hm?”

“Waktu aku pergi beli obat, Wonu minum berapa kaleng lagi?”

Jihoon mengacungkan tiga jari sebagai jawaban. “Total delapan kaleng. Kemarin sepuluh…dapet obat _hangover_ nya kan?”

“Dapet kok. Malam ini mendingan ya?”

“Hu um. Tadi juga lumayan gampang ngehentiinnya, dan kondisinya lebih tenang dari pada kemarin-kemarin.”

“Aslinya dia emang bukan tipe yang ribut kalau mabuk.” Jeda. “Tadi, kok Wonwoo bilang baumu mirip Junhui?”

Lidah Jihoon berdecak, tangannya meraih sebelah sumpit dari bawah jemuran. Kok sampah itu bisa sampai ke situ? “Kita semua pakai deterjen yang sama, Kwon. Baunya bukan mirip lagi, tapi sama persis.”

“Oh…” kemudian hening, Soonyoung menghitung jumlah kaleng di kantung sampah. Pemuda itu mendongak, menunjuk kaleng bir di tangan Jihoon. “Kamu minum juga?”

“Cuma satu,” nada suara Soonyoung membuat Jihoon merasa geli. Memang apa pedulinya? “Cuma separo malah. Mau?”

Soonyoung menyambar kaleng birnya, lebih kasar dibanding saat dia menyambar kaleng milik Wonwoo. Isi kaleng tersebut dia buang ke saluran pembuangan air. Belakangan ini, Jihoon semakin sering melihat raut wajah Soonyoung mengeras karena marah. Bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

“Kalau ginjal Wonwoo kenapa-napa, bakal kukasih Junhui pelajaran.”

“Pasti kenapa-napa,” gumam Jihoon, hanya mengikuti Soonyoung masuk ke apartemen dengan pandangannya. “Dan, kamu pasti kalah cepat sama patah hati. Jun bisa belajar sendiri.”

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik untuk menatap Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Soonyoung, sudah lama begitu. Banyak orang yang bilang, Soonyoung mudah dibaca seperti buku terbuka. Jihoon bukan orang-orang itu.

“Yang sakit bukan cuma Wonwoo, Soon.” lanjutnya ragu-ragu. “Kamu tau, kan?”

“Aku tau.” Soonyoung berbalik, dan Jihoon ingat.

Kwon Soonyoung tidak pernah tidak peduli.

***

“Wonu belum pulang?”

Jihoon tidak langsung menjawab, mulutnya penuh terisi nasi. Iya, Jihoon sedang makan siang saat Soonyoung pulang dari kuliahnya. Datang-datang, belum lepas sepatu, tanpa bilang salam, langsung menanyakan Wonwoo. _Wow._

Cemburu? Tidak juga. Kalau yang dicari itu Jihoon, suara Soonyoung bakal lebih nyaring lagi. Dia cuma kesal karena nyaris tersedak nasinya. _Precious, precious_ nasi.

“Belum,” akhirnya dia menjawab, melambaikan ponselnya yang memampang pesan dari Wonwoo. “Perpus. Dia minta dijemput jam enam.” Karena Wonwoo akan lupa waktu dan baru pulang setelah perpustakaan tutup kalau tidak dijemput.

Biasanya, Junhui yang menjemput Wonwoo.

“Oke,” balasan Soonyoung terdengar dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu menunggu jawaban Jihoon dengan berganti baju. “Masih lama kan?”

“Di kamarmu ada jam, di kepalamu ada otak sama mata. Hitung sendiri.”

Soonyoung merespon dengan tawa, dan Jihoon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. “Galak ih,”

“Hm mn,” Jihoon menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab: _Emang, tapi kamu sayang,kan?_ Ewh. “Aku atau kamu yang jemput?”

“Bareng aja,” Soonyoung menghampirinya, mencuil ayam Jihoon tanpa ijin. “Sekalian cari makan.”

“Kamu belum makan?” tuduh Jihoon, mendadak protektif dengan makanannya. Jihoon lapar,oke.

“Udah kok,” Soonyoung nyengir jahil, Jihoon manyun. “Cuma pingin ayammu. Nah, gimana? Mau kan, jemput bareng?”

Jihoon mengingat deretan lagunya yang belum selesai, juga buku tebal yang harus dia baca untuk referensi tugas akhirnya. Pemuda Busan itu mengangguk, “bisa.”

“Siip~ enaknya makan dimana nih?”

“Warung dekat perpus? Wonwoo suka supnya kan?”

“Ooh boleh tuh,” Soonyoung mengangguk setuju, mengambil air minum sebelum duduk di seberang Jihoon. Yang lebih muda melanjutkan makan siangnya. “Kita sekarang kalo mau ngapa-ngapain jadi mikirin Wonwoo mulu ya.”

“Hmmn,” Jihoon mengangguk, lalu menelan makanannya. “Nggak pa-pa kan?”

“Yah, asal nggak lupa mikirin diri sendiri aja sih,” Jihoon mendengus, dan Soonyoung tersenyum simpul. “Ji,”

“Mn?”

“Menurutmu, Wonu butuh waktu berapa lama sampai bisa _move on?_ ” pertanyaan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mengangkat alisnya.

“Kenapa harus _move on_? Kan mereka sebetulnya sama-sama suka. Toh Wonwoo baik-baik aja asal nggak mabuk.”

“Yah, iya sih. Tapi kan nggak baik kalau dia begitu terus…”

“Terus kamu maunya dia gimana?”

“Ya _move on_ lah?”

“Oh,” Jihoon menelan dulu makanan yang dia kunyah sebelum melanjutkan. “Jangan-jangan kamu mau dia _move on_  ke kamu, gitu?”

“Ngawur.” Jawab Soonyoung cepat, nada tegasnya membuat Jihoon berkedip. “Aku cuma pingin Wonu nggak sedih lagi.”

Jihoon mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda tidak akan mendebat lagi. Setelah minum, baru dia buka mulut lagi.” Yah, entahlah. Wonwoo sendiri yang tahu dia harus gimana. Kalau emang harus _move on…_ entah. Aku nggak tahu caranya.”

“…kok kesannya kayak kamu belum _move on_ juga?”

“Emang belum.” Sambil lalu Jihoon membereskan peralatan makannya dan melenggang ke tempat cuci piring. Dia tahu Soonyoung mengikutinya.

“…aku juga.” Jihoon juga tahu, tepatnya dia bisa merasakan Soonyoung memandanginya. Meski dia tidak tahu apa artinya.

Kalau setelah itu Soonyoung memeluk pinggangnya, Jihoon tidak bergeming. Tidak mengelak, tidak membalas. Karena mungkin saja Soonyoung akan melepaskan pelukannya kalau dia balas peluk.

Jihoon tidak mau itu.

***

“Tugas?”

“Nggak, bukan kok. Aku emang pingin baca buku tebel ini buat hiburan.” Jihoon mengulum senyum miring, setengah mengejek. “Gimana kalau kujawab gitu?”

“Wah, berarti besok kiamat,” canda Soonyoung, disusul tawa Jihoon.

Mereka sedang menonton TV— _well,_ Soonyoung _yang_ sedang menonton TV. Jihoon sendiri sedang berkutat dengan buku yang harus dia baca demi tugas akhirnya. Baru jam dua siang lewat sedikit, mereka masih punya banyak waktu sebelum menjemput Wonwoo.

“Biasa, Profesor Han. Dia nyuruh aku baca ini buat referensi.” Jihoon menjilat bibirnya sambil menandai kalimat penting di bukunya dengan stabilo ungu. “Stabilonya bau anggur masa.”

“ _Please,_ ” kekeh Soonyoung. “Kayaknya kamu harus rutin ngelapor kemajuan proposal, ya?”

“Uhuh, tiap minggu. Kamu nggak gitu sama Profesor Park?”

“ _Nope,_ beliau mah terserah mau bimbingan kapan.”

“Eh, enak amat.”

“Emang~”

Kemudian hening, mereka asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sayup-sayup Jihoon mendengar suara tangis dari TV. Rupanya Soonyoung memilih saluran TV yang menyiarkan drama di siang hari. Untung sahabatnya menyetel TV dengan volume suara rendah. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Jihoon batal membaca buku dan malah mengomentari konten drama tersebut.

“Apa putus memang sesedih itu?”

Pertanyaan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mendongak dari bukunya. Pas sekali, televisi mereka sedang menayangkan adegan dimana si tokoh perempuan menangis sambil menjerit, ‘Aku nggak mau putus!!’ sampai serak. Hidungnya meler, eww. _Mbak, cantik-cantik ingusan._

“Ga tau deh, aku kan cuma pernah putus pacaran sekali,” Jihoon menunduk, berusaha untuk konsentrasi membaca bukunya lagi. “Dan putusnya baik-baik, sama kamu.”

“Mmn, sama.” Jihoon kesusahan untuk fokus lagi. “Kalau Wonwoo dan Junhui hitungannya bukan putus ya?”

“Ya nggaklah, pacaran aja nggak. Mereka kelamaan HTS.”

Soonyoung mendengus. “Junhui kelamaan ngode sih,”

“Dan Wonwoo keenakan diperhatiin, ngasih respon ga jelas, jadinya gantung. Terus sama-sama lupa Jun bakal balik Cina. Pupus deh.”

“Terus kita yang kena getahnya,” kekeh Soonyoung. “Apes amat.”

“Meh,” Jihoon sudah empat kali membaca paragraf yang sama. “Orang nikah bisa cerai, yang pacaran juga bisa putus. Apa lagi HTS?”

“Serba salah ya,” Soonyoung menahan kuap. “Ngantuk masa.”

“Ya tidur.”

Soonyoung menggumam tidak jelas, meraih remot untuk mematikan TV. Jihoon kira pemuda itu akan ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Ternyata salah, Soonyoung malah duduk di sebelahnya lagi, bersandar ke bahunya. Semakin sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi.

“…kepalamu berat, Kwon.”

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya, mencium pipi Jihoon, lalu merebahkan kepala di pahanya. Semuanya dia lakukan dengan cepat, tanpa suara.

“Met tidur, Ji.” Dan seenak jidat Soonyoung memeluk pinggangnya.

Konsentrasi Jihoon (yang baru sedikit sekali kembali) ambyar.

***

Orang yang pertama mempertanyakan hubungan mereka adalah, tentu saja, Jihoon sendiri. Untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon memilih dua kata. Tidak jelas.

Mereka sahabat, sudah lama begitu. Pernah pacaran, dulu, kurang lebih selama lima tahun. Sudah putus sekitar awal tahun lalu, dan mereka tetap bersahabat.

Pada dasarnya, mereka putus bukan karena masalah besar. Tidak ada pertengkaran, salah paham, perselingkuhan maupun penikungan. Tidak ada masalah, mungkin, selain diri mereka sendiri. Setelah membicarakannya, mereka sepakat. Pada satu titik, mereka menjadi terlalu terbiasa. Tidak ada romantisme khusus lagi untuk satu sama lain. Semuanya jadi hambar, dan hubungan mereka bukan prioritas utama lagi.

Kalau romansa itu api, api mereka sudah padam.

Karenanya, seperti orang dewasa, mereka sepakat untuk berpisah. Awalnya, Jihoon pikir, tidak putus juga tidak apa. Mungkin saja api itu akan menyala lagi, kan? Diam-diam Jihoon masih memegang harapan konyol itu. Jihoon tidak mengutarakannya, karena dia tahu kemungkinan lain jauh lebih mungkin terjadi.

Karena mungkin saja api itu menyala lagi, untuk orang lain. Dan kalau memang bisa menyala lagi, kenapa tidak dari dulu? Malah, kenapa bisa padam?

Jihoon bilang, dia tidak mau jadi orang egois yang mengekang Soonyoung. Jihoon pikir, dia juga tidak mau tahu kenapa.

Ya, mereka putus, dan Jihoon akan selalu menekankan kalau mereka putus baik-baik. Mereka masih berbagi apartemen, tidak menjaga jarak atau menjauh. Jihoon masih sering menertawakan Soonyoung yang tidak bisa minum kopi hitam, dan Soonyoung masih saja bersikeras kalau dia bisa minum kopi hitam seperti Jihoon. Jihoon rutin membawa Soonyoung ke kedai es krim pada hari Kamis, karena dia tahu Soonyoung tidak suka pengajar kelas terakhirnya hari itu dan butuh pelepas penat. Seperti Soonyoung yang tidak berhenti untuk terus mengingatkannya supaya makan dan tidur teratur, Jihoon juga tidak menghentikan rutinitas Kamis mereka. Malah, Jihoon tidak menghentikan rutinitas apapun yang dia jalani. Baik yang menjadi kebiasaan sebelum maupun sesudah mereka jadian.

Jihoon pikir, semua itu wajar karena mereka bersahabat. Meski sudah putus, mereka tetap akrab. Tidak banyak yang berubah, dan Jihoon merasa nyaman dengan situasi tersebut.

Karena nyaman, Jihoon tidak bertanya kenapa Soonyoung tetap memperhatikannya, tetap memeluknya tiap ada kesempatan, dan tetap menciumnya sebelum tidur, seperti saat mereka masih pacaran. Karena tidak mau semua itu berhenti, Jihoon tidak bertanya. Karena takut semua itu berhenti, Jihoon tidak membalas.

Mungkin karena itu juga, karena nyaman, mereka bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan menuju perpustakaan. Setelah bertemu Wonwoo, barulah Jihoon merasakan dinginnya udara senja.

***

“Woah, pelor dia.” _Pelor_ , _nempel molor._ Istilah yang berarti pelakunya langsung tidur pulas, _molor_ , begitu menempel tempat tidur. Kali ini, pelakunya Wonwoo.

“Kalau tadi aku nggak minum kopi, paling aku bakal pelor juga,” gerutu Jihoon sambil tersengal. “Lagian Wonwoo takut anjing. Tadi dia lari paling depan, kan?”

“Yep. Wah, kalau gini ceritanya, tiap hari kita bikin Wonu kecapekan aja apa ya? Biar ga minum.” Kekeh Soonyoung, tidak kehabisan napas sama sekali. Padahal mereka bertiga baru saja dikejar anjing liar, dan Soonyoung tidak terlihat kepayahan.

_Curang_ , batin Jihoon.

“Ngawur,” jawab Jihoon. Wonwoo mau kamu umpanin ke anjing tiap hari, gitu? Bisa mati anak orang.”

“Ey, ya ga pake anjing mulu lah. Kan bisa aja Wonu kuajak ikut _dance_. Atau ikut ke _gym_? Bulan ini ada promo _membership_.”

“Kwon,” Jihoon tidak melirik betis kencang Soonyoung yang terbentuk karena rutinitas tari dan olahraga, _jelas tidak_. _Damn,_ kenapa Soonyoung pakai celana pendek?! “Terakhir kali Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar olahraga itu, mungkin, entahlah, kelas olahraga terakhirnya pas SMA? Yang kayak gitu mau kamu suruh nge _gym_? Sekali lagi, bisa mati anak orang.”

“Ah, kamu nggak mati tuh, tiap kuajak ke _gym._ ”

Jihoon memutar matanya. “Aku masih olahraga pas kuliah.” Pada dasarnya dia memang suka olahraga, terutama permainan olahraga. Dia selalu ikut acara olahraga yang diadakan kampusnya. Sering juga dia sekedar bermain dengan temannya, seperti olahraga, voli, atau—

“Oh iya ya, kamu suka olahraga. Terutama olahraga di atasku, kan?”

“Bangsat.”

—…kalau olahraga kasur, Jihoon hanya melakukannya dengan Soonyoung.

***

“Kalian balikan?”

Soonyoung bengong sampai telurnya gosong, dan Jihoon tersedak susu dinginnya. (Jihoon belum menyerah soal tingginya, _nope._ ) Wonwoo baru saja bertanya dengan nada wajah datar.

“K-kok tiba-tiba nanya gitu?” Itu Jihoon, setelah batuk ala lansia dan minum banyak air. Soonyoung masih menatap horor Wonwoo. Kompornya sudah dia matikan, jelas.

“ _Well,_ ” Wonwoo menunjuk leher mereka berdua, lalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti. Kedua alisnya terangkat, menuntut penjelasan.

“Nggak—ini bukan—“ Jihoon refleks menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. Astaga, dia lupa. _Duh_ , wajahnya pasti semerah _cupang-cupang_ di leher Soonyoung. Dia harus bilang apa? Mereka _baper_? Terus nafsu? Lalu—

“Nggak, bukan balikan kok,” Akhirnya Soonyoung membuka mulutnya. Telur gosongnya berakhir menggenaskan di piring. “Kami cuma… nyalurin stres. Tau lah, kuliah.”

“Oh.”

_Oh._ Oh, wow, _auch_. Jihoon lupa kalau alasan itu ada, benar juga. Sedih ditinggal Junhui, kewalahan mengurus Wonwoo, capek kuliah. Ya, pasti itu alasan Soonyoung kemarin malam. Bukannya terbawa perasaan seperti Jihoon.

“Yah, sebetulnya lebih karena aku kangen Jihoon sih— _Whoa, Ji?!_ ”

Jihoon tersedak susunya lagi, dan kali ini dia jelas harus ganti baju. Alasan yang cukup bagi Jihoon untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, lengkap dengan seluruh tubuhnya ke kamar. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Sekaligus senang, sangat.

***

“Kalian bener-bener belum balikan?”

“Nggak,” Soonyoung menggeleng. Wajahnya masam, entah karena pertanyaan Wonwoo atau telur gosong yang sedang dia makan.

“Nggak pingin balikan?” Soonyoung tidak menanggapi secara verbal, tapi Jihoon bisa melihat pemuda itu memelototi Wonwoo sebagai jawaban. Entah apa maksudnya.

Omong-omong, Jihoon sedang mengintip dapur dari celah pintu kamarnya. Mudah-mudahan tidak ketahuan, dia belum siap berhadapan dengan Soonyoung lagi.

“Kalau mau balikan ya balikan aja,” Wonwoo jelas tidak peduli dengan pelototan Soonyoung. (Atau mungkin tidak sadar mata kecil Soonyoung sedang melotot.) “Jangan nggak enak sama aku.”

“Dih, ge- er.”

Wonwoo mendengus geli, melahap potongan terakhir rotinya. “Aku cuma nggak mau kalian jadi kayak aku sama Junhui. Jangan sampai.”

“Mmn,” dan tanpa peringatan, tatapan Soonyoung beradu dengan Jihoon. “Iya.”

Jihoon masih belum bisa mengerti arti tatapan Soonyoung.

***

“Ji,”

“Hmn?”

“Jiii~”

“Apa?”

“Mwuu liat sinii~” Jihoon yakin Soonyoung sedang manyun sok imut. Seenak jidat membuat kasurnya berantakan, lalu memeluk erat boneka beruang yang Soonyoung berikan saat kencan pertama mereka dulu. Jihoon hapal kebiasaan mantan garis miring sahabatnya seperti perkalian sebelas.

“Nanti dulu,” gerutu Jihoon, masih berkutat dengan laptopnya “Aku belum selesai.”

“Aish, nyusun pidato _best man_ kok ribet amat. Nanti juga bisa improvisasi di tempat.”

“Kamu bakal dibunuh Wonwoo kalau ga bikin pidato yang bener.”

“Nggak lah! Nanti siapa yang bakal jadi _best men_ nya?”

“Kan masih ada Mingyu. Adiknya sendiri juga bisa.”

“Oh, _shit._ ”

“Ha, ha.” Jihoon tertawa tanpa humor. “Bikin pidatomu sekarang gih. Di sana nanti kita nggak bakal sempet bikin.”

“Iya iya,” giliran Soonyoung yang menggerutu. Tapi bukannya mulai membuat pidato, pria Namyangju itu justru menarik Jihoon ke pangkuannya. “Ingatkan aku kenapa kita setuju jadi _best man_ mereka.”

“Karena,” Jihoon bergeser mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum bersandar ke Soonyoung. “Wonwoo sahabatmu, Jun sahabatku, dan mereka sahabat kita.”

Soonyoung tidak membalas ucapannya, hanya menggerung tidak jelas. Makanya Jihoon kembali melanjutkan naskah pidatonya. Sebetulnya tidak susah-susah amat, toh dia bukannya disuruh menyusun naskah pidato formal. _Best man’s speech_ , seperti kata Soonyoung, _ngebacot_ di tempat juga bukan masalah besar. Tidak seperti Wonwoo, Junhui tidak akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani pidato tanpa persiapan. Masalahnya, Jihoon tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan berbicaranya. Salah-salah, dia bakal senasib dengan Sherlock di pernikahan Watson. (Kelewat gugup dan canggung, _bukan_ senasib ketemu kasus percobaan pembunuhan.)

Itu baru masalah satu, belum masalah dua. Ada _terlalu_ banyak hal yang ingin Jihoon tulis, dia sampai bingung. Cerita (kebodohan) mereka semasa kuliah? Banyak. Junhui dan kepala batunya? Jihoon sudah terlalu malas untuk menghitung berapa kali dia menyuruh Junhui untuk segera memperjelas hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Hasilnya selalu sama, Junhui akan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau memberikan jawaban tidak jelas. Oh, dan Jihoon sangat ingin menjelaskan perjuangannya untuk mencari Junhui.

Sebentar, kalau kalian kira Jihoon mencari Junhui sampai ke sisi lain bumi—ralat, Cina. Tapi _sisi lain bumi_ terdengar keren bagi Jihoon—hapus saja pemikiran itu. _Buset_ , keluar kamarnya saja Jihoon bisa malas setengah mampus, apa lagi keluar negeri? Tidak, tidak, Jihoon hanya berusaha mencari cara untuk mengontak Junhui.

Dibantu Soonyoung dan Minghao—junior Soonyoung dan Junhui yang juga berasal dari Cina—Jihoon berhasil menemukan kontak kawannya lagi. Yah, sebetulnya tidak sesusah itu mencari cara untuk menghubungi Junhui. Pemuda itu memang mengganti nomor teleponnya dan mendeaktifasi semua akun media sosialnya, tapi itu cuma Junhui. Keluarganya? Tidak. Jihoon lega dia tidak perlu menggunakan cara yang disarankan Soonyoung. Menggunakan _selfie_ Junhui di mesin pencarian gambar _online_? Astaga, Junhui memang tampan, Jihoon mengakui itu. Tapi dia sudah _eneg_ melihat foto diri si narsis itu.

Yang benar-benar susah, jelas, adalah meyakinkan Junhui untuk menghubungi Wonwoo. Begitu pula sebaliknya, _bah_ , Jihoon sampai sakit kepala. Kalau Junhui itu kepala batu, Wonwoo itu, _well_ , kepala batu juga. Tapi di antara mereka berempat, Jihoon jauh lebih keras kepala lagi. _Ha!_

Dan lihat mereka sekarang! Oh, tunggu, bukan _lihat_ secara harfiah, tapi secara metafora. Pasangan yang bersangkutan itu sekarang sedang menyiapkan pernikahan mereka di Paris, Prancis. Mereka benar-benar ada di _sisi lain_ planet Bumi. Jihoon dan Soonyoung akan menyusul mereka besok lusa. Sekali lagi, _lihat mereka sekarang._

Dua bulan setelah berhasil mendapatkan kontak Junhui, dan setelah pusing tujuh keliling karena gagal untuk membuat dua kawannya berhubungan lagi, kabar baik datang dari Minghao. Mahasiswa fashionista itu mengabari Soonyoung, tepatnya mengirimi seniornya foto Wonwoo dengan pakaian yang jelas bukan-gaya-Wonwoo-tapi-oh- _wow_ -dia-terlihat-keren. Lengkap dengan _caption_ :

[Tiba-tiba diajak Wonwoo- _hyung_ belanja, dimintain saran baju yang pas buat kencan… sama Jun _gege_ ( _eye emoticon_ ) ( _smirk emoticon_ )]

“Demi apa—“ itu Soonyoung.

“Sialan.” Itu Jihoon, dan masih banyak lagi sumpah serapah lain yang keluar dari mulutnya. Itu tidak penting. Malam itu mereka memborbardir Wonwoo, menginterogasi pemuda kutu buku itu. Yang ditanyai malah tertawa lepas, tawa bahagia yang sudah lama tidak didengar Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Itulah yang penting.

***

Satu tahun kemudian mereka semua lulus kuliah, dan dengan cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Bukan, bukan karena mereka menjalani hidup semudah   _fanfiction,_ tapi karena mereka bukan mahasiswa bodoh yang hanya kuliah saja tanpa mempersiapkan diri untuk kehidupan setelah lulus. (Jihoon pernah menyindir seseorang tentang hal tersebut dan mendapat memar di pelipis. Si entah-siapa-Jihoon-lupa itu mendapat hidung patah, _impas_.)

Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung mendapat pesan dari Junhui dan Wonwoo. Masing-masing dimintai tolong untuk menjadi _best man_ dan membantu menyiapkan pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, begitu saja. Jihoon ingat dia tersedak hebat saat membaca pesan mereka. Meski begitu, dia tetap mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, satu minggu menuju pernikahan Junhui dan Wonwoo. _Wow._ Selain bingung, capek dan sakit kepala akut, Jihoon tidak punya keluhan lain. Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka bahagia, semoga untuk waktu yang lama.

***

“Biasanya orang pakai ‘semoga bahagia selamanya,’ Ji. Bukan ‘semoga untuk waktu yang lama.’”

“Eh-“ Jihoon baru sadar kalau dia menulis persis kalimat terakhir yang dia pikirkan. Yah, itu kalimat penutup yang bagus, jadi tidak apa. Dia baca ulang naskahnya sebelum disimpan, lalu mematikan laptopnya dan sembarangan menaruhnya di sisi lain kasur. “Oh…yah, berarti aku bukan orang-orang yang ‘biasanya’ itu.”

“Iya, emang bukan,” Soonyoung tertawa, dan Jihoon baru sadar (lagi) kalau Soonyoung sedang memeluk pinggangnya. “Bukan Lee Jihoon namanya kalau percaya sama kata selamanya. Nah, udah selesai, pidatonya?”

“Hu umn,” Jihoon mengerang pelan saat merenggangkan lehernya, pegal. Sambil lalu dia menepuk-nepuk lembut tangan Soonyoung yang melingkari pinggangnya. “Kamu nggak bikin punyamu?”

“Entar malem aja, abis makan.” Soonyoung menyandarkan kepala Jihoon di bahu kirinya dengan sebelah tangan. “Nanti temenin ya?”

“Mm mn, ya,” Jihoon bergumam mengiyakan, menikmati elusan tangan Soonyoung di rambutnya. “Tapi awas ya, kalau kamu malah nyuruh aku bikinin pidatomu.”

“Ya nggak lah!” Tawa Soonyoung membuat Jihoon sedikit terlonjak, refleks mengeratkan pegangannya. “Paling minta pendapat doang.”

“Nah, kalau itu sih oke,” Pria mungil itu melipat lututnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin mungil. Yang lebih tua menyesuaikan posisi agar mereka lebih nyaman.

“Ji, tau nggak?”

“Nggak.” Jihoon tergelak saat Soonyoung menghadiahinya cubitan gemas. “Apa?”

“Hirgh. Itu loh, makin banyak yang nanya kapan kita balikan.”

“Oh, itu.” Detak jantung Soonyoung terdengar seirama dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. “Tau kok.”

Berantakan.

Sampai detak jantung mereka teratur lagi, tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan.

***

“Ji,”

“Kwon?” Jihoon mengerjap pelan, sementara Soonyoung mengulum senyum geli. Tadinya Jihoon memanggil karena dia baru ingat, bukannya tadi Soonyoung mengganggunya karena ada yang ingin dia bicarakan? Jihoon tidak yakin kalau Soonyoung cuma mau bilang kalau banyak orang yang menanyakan kapan mereka—err, balikan. Mungkin kali ini Soonyoung mau membicarakannya lagi. “Em, kamu aja dulu.”

“Bener?” Jihoon mengangguk. Bukannya langsung mengatakan apa maunya, Soonyoung malah memainkan pulpen yang dia pakai untuk menulis pidatonya. (Soonyoung bersikeras menulis manual, sampai umur sekian pria itu belum juga bisa akrab dengan teknologi.)

“Soonyoung?”

“Ayo ke Belanda!”

“…hah?”

“Ke Belanda! Tau kan? Eropa!”

“Aku tau Belanda ada di Eropa! Maksudku, ngapain kita ke sana?”

“Nikah. Kan di Korea, nikah sesama gender belum legal. Ah, nanti kok, nggak buru-buru. Habis ngurus nikahannya Wonwoo sama Junhui.”

Konsentrasi Jihoon berhenti di kata pertama yang Soonyoung ucapkan. _Sebentar, sebentar_. Jihoon berkedip sekali, dua kali, diam hingga akhirnya semua jadi _klik_ di kepalanya. _Astaga_. Untung Soonyoung masih sabar menunggu responnya.

“Tau nggak?”

“Enggak,” kali ini Soonyoung yang tertawa saat Jihoon melemparinya dengan bantal. Sial, dia lemah dengan tawa itu. Jihoon melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah menghela napas.

“Biasanya, orang-orang dengan status kayak kita,” Jihoon membuat gerakan menunjuk antara dirinya dan Soonyoung, lalu membuat tanda kutip dengan jari. “’Mantan,’ itu ngajak balikan dulu. Bukannya langsung ngajak nikah.”

“Aku kan, bukan orang-orang itu.” Soonyoung terkekeh, lalu tersenyum miring. “Kamu juga bukan.”

“Emn,” Jihoon tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Mengelak juga tidak bisa, _wong_ tadi dia memang mengaku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Tanpa sadar dia mencubiti bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat berpikir.

“Hey,” tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung sudah duduk di depannya, menarik tangannya dari bibir. “Nggak jawab sekarang juga nggak apa kok. Dan… nggak mau juga nggak apa.”

Jihoon tetap diam, membalas tatapan Soonyoung. Sekali ini, dia mengerti arti tatapan pria itu. Yah, sekarang sih, itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi Jihoon lega kali ini dia paham arti tatapan Soonyoung, tahu apa yang dia mau. Dan dia sendiri juga tahu apa yang dia mau.

“Mau kok,” jawabannya terdengar jelas meski sekarang dia menunduk. Pandangannya jatuh ke tangannya yang digenggam Soonyoung. “Tapi kamu yang ngurus tetek bengek visa sama _passport,_ ya?”

“Wah,” genggaman Soonyoung mengerat, ragu-ragu Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat senyum Soonyoung membuatnya merasa hangat. “Nggak sekalian minta aku yang ngerjain semuanya nih?”

“Ya nggak lah,” Mungkin senyum Jihoon sama lebarnya dengan senyum Soonyoung. “Yang mau nikah kan bukan cuma kamu, tapi aku _dan_ kamu. Aku juga harus ikut nyiapin dong.”

“Iya,” serius, lama-lama Jihoon bisa meleleh karena senyum Soonyoung. Bukan hal yang buruk. “Aku dan kamu.”

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, Jihoon tidak takut lagi untuk membalas Soonyoung.

***

Seminggu lagi, Junhui dan Wonwoo akan menikah. Pembicaraan mereka jelas harus menunggu sampai semuanya selesai. Jihoon tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak. Bayangan akan kesempatan untuk membuat Junhui merasakan repotnya jadi _best man_ sangat menghibur, _ha._ Pembalasan memang nikmat.

Lagipula, mereka bukannya harus menunggu selama itu. Waktu Soonyoung menunjukkan persiapannya untuk melamar dan menikahi Jihoon, pria Busan itu benar-benar yakin yang ada di depannya itu bukan Soonyoung, tapi alien. Kwon Soonyoung yang dia kenal tidak pernah seteliti itu.

“Gila, Kwon, sejak kapan kamu ngerencanain ini semua, hah?”

“Eh, udah lama. Omong-omong Ji, bentar lagi kamu bakal jadi Kwon, loh. Masa iya manggil aku itu terus?”

“…nanti kuganti.”

“Ganti jadi ‘sayang’ ya?”

Kalimat gombal itu, sepertinya dia memang Soonyoung.

***

Sesekali Jihoon mencoba merangkum kejadian-kejadian dalam hidupnya, dan mendapati kehidupannya cukup sederhana. Tidak seperti kehidupan orang-orang golongan ‘biasanya,’ memang, tapi juga tidak dramatis seperti kepala berita _lain tudai_. Namun bagi Jihoon, apa yang dialami Junhui dan Wonwoo tidak kalah dramatis dengan novel. Seperti cerita fiksi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungannya dengan Soonyoung juga mirip cerita fiksi. Putus baik-baik, masih sayang, lalu balikan. Langsung menikah, malah. Klise, benar-benar seperti cerita fiksi.

_Seperti_ fiksi. Artinya, bukan benar-benar fiksi. Hanya mirip. Apa yang terjadi di antara Junhui dan Wonwoo, bukan cerita karangan. Dan seklise apapun, seaneh apapun, hubungannya dengan Soonyoung memang benar adanya.

Semuanya bukan karangan. Nonfiksi.

Begitu juga dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Bahagia, _semoga,_ doa Jihoon, _untuk waktu yang lama._

**Author's Note:**

> Hangover: Efek samping dari konsumsi ethanol dan alkohol.  
> Best Man: Pendamping mempelai pria yang berperan besar dalam menyiapkan pernikahan. Biasanya diminta untuk memberikan pidato singkat saat acara berlangsung (Thus, Best man's speech)
> 
> -UTS saya selesai tanggal 13 kemarin, dan saya dapat ide untuk cerita ini tanggal 10...  
> \--Berhubung saya sedang macet ide untuk bagian ke-3 dari Flower in Your Eyes, sekalian saja saya bikin ini.
> 
> -Mungkin ada yang meperhatikan, mungkin juga tidak. Tanggal yang saya tulis di awal cerita itu tanggal hari pertama saya menulis cerita.  
> \--Bukan tanggal kejadian dalam cerita.  
> \--Pembuka seperti ini cuma saya pakai untuk One Shot.
> 
> -Cerita ini saya buat agar bisa lepas dari dua lagu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala saya, to the point saya nggak bisa dengerin lagu lain.  
> \--Kan nyebelin.  
> \--Makanya ceritanya juga nyebelin. Hehe.  
> \--K.Will - Nonfiction  
> \--Bumzu feat. RAIN of Orange Caramel - 한 때 (Once)
> 
> -Ide awal cerita ini lumayan sederhana (buat saya).  
> \--Nggak tau deh kok bisa jadi 4k words lebih.  
> \--Salahkan projek Seventeen dan foto-foto konsep yang mengguncang jiwa?  
> \--Nggak sih, salah saya sendiri.
> 
> -Sedikit promosi, saya punya akun instagram dan update tentang fanfiksi saya di sana  
> \--@domba_keju  
> \--DM aja, saya nggak gigit kok.  
> \--Open free request kalau kalian bilang kalian baca cerita saya, hehe /Ngeng
> 
> -Ok that's enough now I'm going back to FiYE  
> -Byeee~


End file.
